Ethernet is an attractive networking technology for service providers. For example, given the relative ubiquity of Ethernet devices and their simplicity, Ethernet is expected to be cheaper for operators to deploy when compared to traditional technologies such as SONET/SDH. The Metro Ethernet Forum (MEF) is responsible for Carrier Ethernet services standardization and has defined multiple basic carrier-class Ethernet service types, including Ethernet E-Tree (also referred to as E-Tree) for point-to-multipoint services. However, the MEF is transport agnostic and does not define how E-Tree services are implemented.